The Lost Tale
by Coral in the moon
Summary: How did Snape feel when Lily turned her back on him? Or when he knew James and Lily were going out? The story behind the Prince's Tale. May extend up to Snape's death, I'm not sure yet. Not a one shot.
1. Still hoping

**A/N: This is _not_ a one shot. And I'm not the lucky one who owns the world of Harry Potter. It's going to follow Snape, obviously. It should stay canon compliant. No James bashing. I like James. Comments?**

* * *

"_I'm sorry."_

"_I'm not interested."_

"_I'm sorry!"_

"_Save your breath."_

_It was nighttime. Lily, who was wearing a dressing gown, stood with her arms folded in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, at the entrance to Gryffindor Tower._

"_I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here."_

"_I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just-"_

"_Slipped out?" There was no pity in Lily's voice. "It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends – you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?"_

_He opened his mouth, but closed it without speaking._

"_I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine."_

"_No – listen, I didn't mean – "_

" – _to call me Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?"_

_He struggled on the verge of speech but with a contemptuous look she turned and climbed back through the portrait hole…_

He made his way back to the Slytherin common room. The scene kept replaying in his head, over and over and over until he wanted to scream, or find James Potter and curse him into oblivion – no, beyond oblivion – or run back to the portrait of the Fat Lady, blast his way through somehow and shake Lily until she forgave him.

Didn't she realise? Couldn't she see? He thought she knew him, would understand that he hadn't meant to call her Mudblood.

The corridor he was walking down seemed longer and longer.

_I'm not interested. It's too late. I'm not interested. Save your breath. It's too late. Save your breath. I'm not interested. It's too late, it's too late, it's too late, …_

He'd never thought those words would come out of her mouth. He knew that she would be angry, hurt, furious, but surely she'd forgive him in time. She would, wouldn't she? She hadn't meant what she said.

_I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here. It's too late._

No. She wouldn't destroy a friendship that had lasted for years over a single word. She wouldn't. Not Lily. Not Lily, with her dark red hair and her bright green eyes and the laugh that made him want to make her laugh for the rest of her life. She didn't have it in her to break their friendship off.

His pace quickened until he was nearly running. His footsteps pounded down the hall. When he finally reached the Slytherin common room, he was panting slightly. He went to his dormitory immediately, ignoring the other Slytherins who were lounging around, playing Exploding Snap or wizard chess or gossiping.

"Severus! Hey, Severus, where're you going? It's only eight – " someone yelled after him.

"Headache," he muttered, not really caring if Mulciber heard him or not. He entered the dormitory and dragged the curtains across.

He dropped on his bed fully clothed, not bothering to change, just lay there and listened to Lily's words. He heard the anger, the coldness. He didn't hear the regret. Neither did he hear the sorrow. But he remembered the look, the contemptuous look that she had thrown him when she stepped back through the portrait hole… the look she normally reserved for Potter… _Potter_… did she think of him the same way she thought of Potter…

He stared up at the ceiling. _Well_, he thought dully, _at least she doesn't fancy him then._

He would look for her tomorrow. He would _make_ her understand. She would understand and they would go on like before, as though nothing had happened. It would be all right tomorrow.


	2. It's over

**A/N: This is _not_ a one shot. And I'm not the lucky one who owns the world of Harry Potter. It's going to follow Snape, obviously. It should stay canon compliant. No James bashing unless completely necessary. Which I'm beginning to find is really necessary. Sigh. I like him. Comments?**

* * *

Strangely, Lily was difficult to find the next day, even though he had long memorised her timetable. She seemed to melt away into the crowd. He would get a glimpse of dark red hair, but by the time he shouldered his way through the crowd, the only ones there would be her friends, talking and giggling and, once they caught sight of him, staring at him as though he were a freak.

The same happened the next day, and the day after, and the day after that. Finally, in desperation, he cornered one of her friends. "Macdonald, where's Lily?"

"None of your business, Snape," she said coolly. "Now beat it."

"I'm warning you, Macdonald, now tell me where she is!"

"You're not getting it out of me even with the Cruciatus Curse."

Snarling, he pulled out his wand but suddenly Potter was there.

"Whoa, hold it there, Snivellus," Potter said almost genially. "Hexing a girl – didn't think even you would go that low."

The rest of Potter's gang was there too; Black smirking, Lupin looking distant, and a disgustingly eager expression crawling all over Pettigrew's face.

His long held frustration and fury erupted and he yelled, "_Sectumsempra_!"

But Potter was too fast and it merely bounced off his Shield Charm.

"_Silencio_!" cried Black and he found himself unable to utter a single spell. But before he could dangle Potter in midair, a voice came from behind him. "Snape, Potter, what is the meaning of this?"

They turned around to see McGonagall standing there. She did not look amused.

Unable to say anything, he was forced to stand there as Potter smiled innocently. "Nothing, Professor. Just showing Snape here how to do a Shield Charm."

"James stopped Snape from jinxing me, Professor," said the idiot Macdonald girl. Snape shot her a filthy look, which she ignored.

McGonagall's eyebrows drew together. "Snape, I expect better behaviour from a fifth year. Ten points from Slytherin. Get to wherever it is you're supposed to be now, all of you. And, Potter, try not to get into any trouble along the way. Exam stress is not an acceptable reason for duelling in the corridors."

Snape turned on his heel and strode down the corridor, still furious, but not before he saw the adoring look Macdonald was giving Potter. He arrived at the common room, dropped on a sofa and nudged Mulciber in the ribs none too gently.

Mulciber turned and said, "What?"

He scribbled a few words on a piece of parchment and shoved it over to him. Mulciber read it and a flash of understanding crossed his face. He pulled out his wand and muttered, "_Finite Incantatem_."

"Thanks," Snape said shortly and turned away.

"Potter and his lot?"

"Who else?" he said bitterly.

"You could jinx them good, you know. Lucius says his dad taught him a new spell when he went back during the holidays, and Avery and I tried it on Macdonald the other day. We almost succeeded too, if it hadn't been for Flitwick – you heard what happened?" A smirk crossed his face.

"Yeah." He remembered Lily saying something about it.

"Would have been worth the detention we got if Flitwick had come along five minutes later. I could show you how to do it…" Mulciber looked around, then left the common room. His voice echoed from the dungeons beyond. "There's a Mudblood over there – excellent. Come on, Severus."

Snape followed him out half-heartedly, not really caring about whatever spell it was that Mulciber had. It wasn't worth his time. The only spell he wanted to use on Potter was _Sectumsempra_; or maybe the Cruciatus Curse.

"OK, it's _plagravestri_, drag the '_pla' _out a bit longer and do a sort of jab on '_ves'_. Here, I'll demonstrate."

Snape looked up just in time. He saw Lily's figure retreating down the corridor, a pile of books in her arms and Mulciber's wand pointed at her back.

"No!" He lunged for Mulciber and knocked his arm away just as Mulciber opened his mouth.

"What the – Snape, are you crazy?" Mulciber yelped.

"She's… she's a Prefect, you idiot, you might as well attack Flitwick himself if you want a detention that badly."

"Oh… oh right, I'd forgotten," said Mulciber. "That Evans, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Ah well." He shrugged. "Pity." He turned and went back to the common room. "Severus, aren't you coming? We've got Charms OWL next…"

"No, I've got something to do," he threw over his shoulder, already starting after Lily.

She didn't appear to have heard them, thankfully – he really didn't want to have to explain that he had just stopped Mulciber from hexing her. She thought badly enough of his friends already.

"Lily – Lily, wait!"

She glanced over her shoulder. When she saw him, her expression became closed, distant, but at least she stopped. He took that as a good sign.

"What is it? I'm in a hurry."

He caught up with her and pulled her into a small classroom, shutting the door firmly behind them. "Listen, Lily, I'm sorry."

"You've already said that," she said, sounding cold.

"Lily, please, you _know _I didn't mean it – "

"It's over, Sev. I said it and I mean it."

He shook his head. "You don't," he said, certainty in his voice. "You're just angry. We've been friends for years, we're best friends, you can't just do this because I... because I accidentally called you a…"

She was shaking her head sadly, her long red hair swishing around her shoulders. "Sev, I meant it. I mean it."

"Lily – "

"You still haven't got it, have you? It's not because you called me a Mudblood."

He winced.

"It's because of who you're becoming," she said simply. "Sev, you're becoming a Death Eater. You're going to walk out of Hogwarts and go straight to You-Know-Who. And I can't ignore that anymore."

"I didn't say that – "

"Look at Avery! Look at Mulciber! They fool around with Dark Magic and you tell me that it was just a laugh – what's Dark Magic to you, then? _Avada Kedevra_? And anything less than that's just a laugh?"

"No! I just… I just…"

She looked cold again. "Forget it, Sev. I told you, you've chosen your way and I've chosen mine. And they're different, very different, because there's no way I'm ever joining You-Know-Who."

He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her and the books she was holding tumbled to the ground. "Lily, _please _– "

"Let go of – "

Just then, voices could be heard, growing louder, coming closer.

"We could go to Hogsmeade next."

"Check out Honeydukes, you mean? Wormtail, keep it up and the Willow gets a bigger target."

"The Forest is better, I want to check out the west side. I heard from Beren that's where Hagrid keeps the Thestrals."

"You couldn't see them anyway, why bother – "

The door opened and James Potter and his mates walked in.

The second Potter saw Snape holding Lily by the shoulders, his face darkened and he drew his wand. "Get your filthy hands off her, Snape," he said sharply.

Before he could reply, Lily said coldly, "It's none of your business, Potter." She shrugged free of his hands and bent to pick up the books.

"Hey, Evans, someone's got to stop the slimy git. You know what he tried to do to Mary the other day?"

"She said it's none of your business, so get the he-"

"_Silencio_," Potter said almost lazily. "Not everyone likes the sound of your voice, Snivelly."

"_Stop_ it, Potter, I'm warning you," said Lily angrily. The books fell to the floor again as she pulled out her wand, muttered the counter curse and turned her wand on Potter.

"Evans, Evans, haven't we been through this before?" said Potter, sighing loudly.

"Yeah, but you don't seem to have got it through your fat head. _Leave him alone_."

Meanwhile, Snape pulled his wand out and next moment he had the satisfaction of seeing Potter freeze and fall to the floor. Pity he didn't break his nose.

"OI!" roared Black, and he barely had time to yell, "_Protego_!" before a jet of light flew at him.

"Severus, Sirius, STOP IT!" shrieked Lily. "I've had it with you guys! You can't seem to keep your wands off each other – Remus, don't just stand there, do _something_, you're a Prefect, for goodness' sake!"

Meanwhile, Pettigrew had removed the Body Bind Curse from Potter and he shot to his feet, his face red with anger, his knuckles white as he gripped his wand tightly.

"Not such a big man now, Potter?" sneered Snape. "Needing Black to back you up and _Pettigrew_ to give you a hand – what a pathetic loser."

"You slimy little git – " snarled Potter, but Lupin grasped his arm firmly and he seemed to regain control of himself.

"Get out of here now, Potter, and take your mates with you," Lily said furiously. "I swear I'll give you detention one day if you don't watch your step."

Potter looked as though he couldn't care less but Lupin said quietly, "Let's go, Prongs. Padfoot, come on."

They left, Potter's face still red. Snape was breathing hard, glaring at the door as though it was Potter.

Lily picked up her books and turned to leave.

He remembered why he was in the room in the first place. "Lily, wait. I haven't finished – "

"I've finished. There's nothing more to say, Sev."

"Look, you… I… don't tell you're just going to turn your back on me forever."

"I told you, I meant what I said," she said wearily.

"You also said you wouldn't bother to stop Potter again," he pointed out and felt a fluttering of hope rise up in his chest.

"I would have done the same for Avery or Mulciber."

Her words stopped him cold.

Lily turned back. Those startlingly green eyes looked him straight in the eyes.

"We're over, Sev."

It finally sank in.

She went out. The door swung shut behind her, sounding final. She left the room and left his life and left him alone feeling like he wanted to throw up, a ball of misery twisting his insides.

That night, for the first time in a long, long while, Severus Snape had to smother the sound of his grief in his pillow.


	3. Life without Lily

**A/N: This is _not_ a one shot. And I'm not the lucky one who owns the world of Harry Potter. It's going to follow Snape, obviously. It should stay canon compliant. No James bashing unless completely necessary. Which I'm beginning to find is really necessary. Sigh. I like him. Comments?**

* * *

Lily was as good as her word. They used to sit next to each other in Potions, but now she sat all the way across the classroom, nearer to Potter and company.

He loathed seeing her there, loathed knowing that there wasn't a redheaded girl in the seat next to him, loathed that she hardly even looked at him. And Potter became more exuberant than usual, obviously delighted that Lily had decided to move nearer to him, conveniently ignoring that fact that there was only one empty seat she had to choose from.

Lily never spoke to him anymore. If they bumped into each other in the corridors, she would flash him a brief, cool smile and look away instantly.

He found it difficult to believe that their friendship was over. He watched her hungrily, waiting for a sign that said she had softened, that she had thought better of it.

He didn't see anything.

_Lily, just wait. One day I'll be powerful, I'll be strong, I'll be able to humiliate Potter and his whole gang. You'll come back to me then. Just wait. I'll be able to protect you and take care of you for the rest of your life. Wait for me._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. XD Don't worry, more will be up soon. By the way, if anyone has a suggestion about what scenes they want to have me write, just drop me a line, in your reviews or otherwise, I don't really care. I've got a good idea of which scenes are important, but I might have left out something. This story is turning out to be longer than I thought.**


	4. A Hogsmeade trip and a discovery

**A/N: This is _not_ a one shot. And I'm not the lucky one who owns the world of Harry Potter. It's going to follow Snape, obviously. It should stay canon compliant. No James bashing unless completely necessary. Which I'm beginning to find is really necessary. Sigh. I like him. Comments?**

* * *

N.E.W.T.s were looming up in a few months, already casting their dark shadow over the seventh years. Lily had gotten rather paler and thinner, but he didn't think that she would fall sick. She was stronger than that. Still, he worried.

Perhaps the Hogsmeade visit would do her good. There was one scheduled on Valentine's Day. She could take a break from studying, get out of the castle and relax, visit The Three Broomsticks and get some Butterbeer. It would make her feel better.

The day before the weekend, he overheard a conversation between a couple of her friends. Lily herself was nowhere to be seen.

"Mary, is Lily planning to go to Hogsmeade or is she going to stay in and revise?"

"Yeah, she's going." A giggle. "Not with us, though. _You _know." More giggles. He walked off, not needing to hear anymore. What was it with girls and giggling?

He decided to go to Hogsmeade too.

He left rather earlier than anyone else, not wanting to look as though he was following her. It was bitterly cold outside and he headed for The Three Broomsticks immediately. She would come in here eventually – he was sure she didn't think the Hog's Head was a good place for the Head Girl to be seen in.

But he waited and he waited and still Lily didn't walk in. A gaggle of girls waltzed in, a bunch of boys clumped in, a troop of teachers entered, but no Lily. Even Black, Lupin and Pettigrew came in, though they didn't see him. Thankfully, Potter wasn't among them. He waited, his Butterbeer held between his hands, steadily growing colder and colder.

By early afternoon, he gave up. Leaving two Sickles on the table next to his half empty glass, he pulled his overlarge coat up to his ears and went out. He wandered the streets of Hogsmeade, glancing into shop windows, hoping to see a flash of dark red hair.

He took a wrong turn and found himself in a street he had been in only once before – when he had taken a wrong turn. This street was full of cosy teashops that were obviously meant for cuddling couples. He snorted in disgust and turned to leave.

As he did, he finally caught sight of the dark red hair he had been looking for.

He swung back. It was definitely her. She was sitting at one of the tables near the front of a shop with a sign saying "Madam Puddifoot's" dangling over the entrance. And she was with –

_Merlin, _no!

They were talking and laughing, and her green eyes were shining the way they had when he had finally made her understand that Hogwarts was real.

_No…_

The black haired boy across the table from her said something and she leant closer to catch what he said.

_No, no, no, no, _no_…_

Potter reached for her hand and she didn't pull away.

_Lily, why him? Why _him?

Snow began to fall and it swirled around him. He stood there, invisible to them and watched his worst enemy with his only love.

He wanted to pull out his wand and curse Potter so badly that Madam Pomfrey couldn't do anything, but the smile on Lily's face stopped him. Eventually, he managed to tear himself away and he stumbled away blindly, back to Hogwarts.

His mind seemed as numb as his fingers.

_She's going out with Potter. She's going out with Potter. She's dating Potter. Lily's dating James Potter._

_I should have known. He always fancied her. But she said… she said she detested him, she said she knew James Potter was an arrogant toerag…_

_Lily, _why him?

Since they had begun sixth year, every now and then, rumours floated around that Lily Evans was seeing someone or another. He had been horrified at first, but soon discovered that they were usually wrong. Even if the rumours werecorrect, the relationship was never serious and it always came to nothing. He had always known that Lily was too good for anyone around. When a new rumour started up, he ignored it – he knew they wouldn't stay together and the rumours always died down after a while.

But this time, he hadn't heard that Lily was going out with Potter.

He thought he knew what Lily felt about Potter. Sure, Potter had finally stopped hexing everybody – except Snape – he had stopped fooling around with the Snitch; he had stopped messing up his hair; he had stopped showing off; he had been made Head Boy; but he was still an arrogant toerag as far as Snape was concerned.

But obviously not where Lily was concerned.

_Lily…_

He had reached the Slytherin common room without noticing. There were only first and second years there, and Avery and Mulciber. They looked up as he entered.

"Why're you back so early?" called Avery.

"Cold," he mumbled. "Why're you here?"

Mulciber shrugged carelessly. "We got banned from Hogsmeade visits after McGonagall saw us curse Smithers. Hey, guess what I heard from Brown today? Potter's dating Evans!"

"Head Boy, Head Girl - reckon if they get married they'll produce a head case," added Avery, and they roared with raucous laughter.

He felt resentment and anger explode inside him. Why hadn't he been warned? Why hadn't they told him earlier, prepared him for the sight of Lily with James Potter?

He left them playing Exploding Snap before he lost it and started jinxing everything in sight. He snarled at a few first years as he went down to his dormitory and they nearly fell over themselves to get out of his way. Flinging himself on the bed, he stared blindly up at the ceiling.

_Maybe she'll ditch Potter after a while._

But something about Lily's smile and the way her eyes glowed told him differently.

He was vaguely aware that there was a storm of emotion seething inside him – hurt, betrayal, hatred so strong it nearly made him feel sick – but he was too numb to feel the impact.

Numb was good. Only a weak fool was unable to control his feelings.

He didn't cry. Crying was for pathetic weaklings. He would not cry again.


	5. Graduation Day

**A/N: I'm not the lucky one who owns the world of Harry Potter. It's going to follow Snape, obviously. It should stay canon compliant. No James bashing unless completely necessary, since I like him. But I think I don't have to do that anymore. Comments?**

* * *

Cheers resounded through the hall as one by one, the seventh years went on stage to receive their certificates. It was graduation day, and the seventh years were wild with delight, continually filling the Great Hall with shrieks and laughter. The only time the crowd fell silent was when a tall, thin boy with sallow skin walked up on stage, but he didn't care that nobody was cheering for him, nor that the Hall nearly exploded when another tall, thin, boy with dark, messy hair stepped onto the stage.

The ceremony finally concluded with a speech from Dumbledore – as usual, it was half sentimental rubbish and half plain rubbish. Once it was over, Snape walked to the entrance of the Great Hall, moved to stand next to a pillar and stared out at the grounds. After this day, he would leave Hogwarts forever. Despite himself, he couldn't help feeling a sense of loss. Hogwarts had been the first place he had been happy in. Not even his many memories of being humiliated by Potter and Black could spoil that. Hogwarts meant being away from home and insulated from his parents' constant arguing, being close to Lily everyday, having classes together, studying together, knowing that they were best friends and even occasionally hearing confirmation from her own lips… even after she had turned her back on him, he still saw her every now and then.

It hurt to think that once they left school, he would likely never see her again.

As though his thought had summoned her, she appeared at the entrance, holding hands with Potter. Black, Lupin and Pettigrew followed behind, chatting with some of Lily's friends. She didn't see him as she passed by, heading down the steps. Without turning around, she called, "Mary, have you got my camera?"

"I thought you had it," replied Macdonald.

"Didn't I pass it to y- oh, I must have left it in the Hall somewhere."

"I'll get it for you," said Potter quickly.

"Don't be silly, James," she said, laughing. "I'll get it myself." She turned to go back up the steps.

"It's no trouble at all," he said, smiling. "Really. Haven't you forgotten that we're overage now?"

Potter raised his wand and cried, "_Accio cam- _crap, I mean _accio _Lily's_ camera_!" A black object came hurtling out of the Hall, narrowly missing Black's head.

"OI! Watch it, Prongs!"

"Sorry, Padfoot."

"Sorry, right, you haven't seen sorry yet…" and a mock duel started, Pettigrew squealing in the background, Lupin laughing and the girls shrieking.

But Snape, watching, knew that Lily hadn't heard any of it, nor had she seen Potter catch her camera as it flew towards him. She had finally seen _him_. She stood with one foot on the ground and the other on the first step, looking at him.

He looked back. Neither of them were smiling; they just looked at each other.

He thought he saw those bright green eyes soften, but wasn't sure until she half smiled at him, the first genuine smile she had given him in over two years. Something fluttered in his chest – hope.

Lily tilted her head slightly and raised her eyebrows, a familiar gesture. _Where will you go now?_ those eyes seemed to ask. She took a step towards him. He opened his mouth to reply, though he didn't know what he would say.

Right then, Mulciber's voice broke the momentary spell. "Severus Snape, are you or are you not coming?" it bellowed.

"We're going to Diamonde Palace for dinner – Lucius's treat!" Avery yelled.

Snape glanced away from Lily for a second to see them standing at the gate. He gestured to them to wait.

When he looked back, Lily's smile had flickered and died. She was now staring at the group of Slytherins. Then her gaze returned to him, and her eyes no longer seemed as soft they were a moment ago. They seemed hard and yet somehow inexpressibly sad at the same time. She blinked, and it seemed as though a veil had dropped down. In another moment, she turned away, walking back to rejoin Potter.

Not moving from the spot, he watched her walk away from him. He saw her reach Potter and neatly jinx Black, who collapsed to the ground in a fit of helpless laughter. She laughed and pulled her camera from Potter's hand and took a picture of Black rolling around. Potter laughed too, and wrapped his arm around her waist.

She was happy, he knew. And she was happy without him.

"Severus!"

Avery's voice broke him out of his thoughts. "Yeah, hang on," he yelled.

He watched Lily for a few more moments. Lupin had lifted the jinx from Black and he sprang up, ready for a new round with Lily, but Potter had stepped in front of her. She was still laughing; pushing Potter away, she aimed another jinx at Black but he blocked it and it hit Pettigrew instead.

"Oh my goodness! Peter, I'm so sorry!" he heard her cry as Pettigrew's nose began to grow at an alarming rate.

A squeak and a muffled wail was all the response she got.

"Is the _Head Girl_ bullying poor little Peter Pettigrew now?" asked Black with an affected little simper. "Oh, I never thought to see the day…"

"Shut up, Sirius," she said, obviously trying not to laugh. "_Reducio_!"

"_Snape_! Let us know if you're coming before next Christmas!"

He finally turned away, heading towards Avery, Mulciber and the rest. Lucius, who had come back to Hogwarts to celebrate with them, was watching him with one eyebrow raised.

"Thought you said he'd broken with the little Mudblood?" he heard Lucius ask as he approached.

"Evans, you mean? Yeah, since fifth year, I think," said Avery. "Took him long enough."

"Hmm," was Lucius's noncommittal response.

As they left Hogwarts, he deliberately said, "Merlin's beard, I'm finally rid of James bloody Potter and Sirius Black. Unbelievable."

The frown disappeared from Lucius's forehead. "Ah. I see."

They walked off.


	6. Battle

**A/N: Okay, so evidently it's been a while. Like four years. This is mostly abandoned, but I've a couple of bits here and there that I'll upload eventually, since they're already written and I kinda like them. The bits I don't like won't be making an appearance, so yay for quality control. They'll be vaguely in order, but expect giant gaps. I had planned to cover events like Snape receiving the Dark Mark or hearing about James and Lily's wedding, but oh well. Better something than nothing.**

**This was written a _really_ long time ago. Over a year ago, maybe.**

**You know, I look at some of the stuff I wrote last time, and I cringe.**

* * *

Things weren't supposed to happen this way, but it didn't really matter anyway. The Dark Lord planned for everything. The Dark Lord left nothing to chance.

The hiding place of Fabian and Gideon Prewett had finally been discovered, and eleven Death Eaters – one Severus Snape included – were sent to finish them off. The Dark Lord did not believe that two Prewetts were a match for ten Death Eaters, or even five, but he thought it best to be prudent. Other members of the Order of the Phoenix, the ever-so-irritating organisation set up by Dumbledore, might be alerted and come running.

And events had proven him right, as always. They had barely arrived at the cottage when four other Order members Apparated directly into the house. There must have been some Detector, something that warned them that their defensive spells had been broken through. And now they were duelling, sparks flying from their wands. Four Death Eaters were taking care of the Prewetts – they were giving some trouble. He could hear Dolohov snarling in frustration. The seven others were duelling the new arrivals. James Potter was among them.

He shot a curse at Potter, but he deflected it and returned it with one of his own. Despite the danger, he felt a savage smile curl his lips. Potter had always been good at duelling – hadn't he had plenty of practice on him, Snape? But now things were different. He was the one who had the advantage of numbers.

Yet Potter was not scared, not at all. Famous Gryffindor bravery – keep a stiff upper lip to the end. A pity, really.

There was a sudden explosion, and Gideon Prewett's voice roared, "Fabian! _Fabian_!"

_One down, five more to go…_

Potter shot a Stunner at him and glanced over his shoulder, his face contorted with grief. "Gideon, get out of here!"

He dodged the Stunner and took advantage of Potter's lapse in concentration. "_Expelliarmus_!"

"_No_!" Potter yelled in fury and frustration. But he was too late – too late! Potter's wand flew from his hand. It was so easy to reach out and pluck the wand from the air. He knew his teeth were bared in a feral grin. Finally, Potter at his mercy.

"James!" He heard Black's shout, but knew that Black was too busy fending off Avery and Macnair to do anything.

Potter's eyes were fixed on his, watching intently for any warning of exactly when he would hurl the Killing Curse. He raised his wand and pointed it directly between Potter's eyes. He wanted to see the exact moment when those hazel eyes went blank and closed forever.

"_Ava-_"

A sudden loud _crack_ interrupted him. Someone had Apparated almost exactly next to Potter. He instantly switched targets. "_Stu-_"

The words died in his throat when he saw that the newcomer was a heavily pregnant Lily.

"Lily…" Her name emerged as a near soundless whisper, lost in the cacophony of noises issuing from the others.

"Lily, for Merlin's sake _go home_!"

Lily had her wand out and tried to Disarm him. He automatically erected a Shield Charm. Potter caught her by the arms and pulled her behind him, shielding her with his own body.

"I can't stay home knowing you could die – "

"I don't care, you've got to –"

A blast showered them with debris and Potter pulled Lily to one side.

"Get the _hell_ out of here, d'you hear me-"

"James, I can't, I _can't_ – "

He stood frozen to the spot. What was he supposed to do?

"Kill Potter!" roared Avery. "Get Potter!"

"Lily, _go_! For my sake – the baby's –"

Lily pulled him down unceremoniously as a curse flew over their head. She shot another one back in the direction it had come from and something hit the ground heavily.

Potter rolled to his feet, keeping his eyes on him, no doubt wondering why he, Snape, was hesitating.

"_Accio wand!_" yelled Lily.

"_Protego!_" he whispered automatically, fearful that she would recognise his voice. He was a second too late and Potter's wand flew back to her and she caught it and stuffed it into his hand.

He saw a bolt of red light fly towards them, which neither of them noticed. Without thinking about it, he aimed at them and yelled, "_Stupefy!_" Potter and Lily dropped to the ground, and both curses missed them.

Then he felt the Dark Mark burn and saw a cloaked figure emerge from the darkness, lit dimly by the curses flying around, close to where the Death Eaters were battling the one remaining Prewett.

Gideon Prewett's voice yelled, "He's here! Don't die to save m-"

There was an explosion, and Avery screamed, "My Lord! The Prewetts are dead, we have accomplished our task! We have not failed you!"

"James, Frank, go! _He's here!_" Black roared.

He could do it. Potter was right in front of him, distracted momentarily by Prewett's death and the arrival of the Dark Lord. But Lily, Lily would cry her eyes out...

"Potter," hissed Voldemort. "And your precious Mudblood. Should I offer my congratulations?"

"James, he's coming! _James!_" Lily's voice was high with fear.

"_Stupefy!_"

It was more difficult than he expected, but he forced himself not to respond, allowed himself to be blasted off his feet, and let Potter Disapparate with Lily, knowing that he would be punished for letting them escape.


End file.
